Reflections
by Krysia
Summary: A songfic. Usagi tries to 'see' who she is. Based on the manga and devoted to the first 'season'.


Reflections   
  
By Krysia  
  
E-mail: Krysia2882@hotmail.com  
  
Rated: G  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Sailor Moon nor or the song 'Reflections' from Disney's Mulan.   
  
Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Nyanko! This story is for you!!  
  
A girl with long blonde hair bound in two pigtails rushed into her room and slammed the door behind her. She flung herself on her bed and the tears came. Her body racked with sobs as she allowed the insecurities of her new role weigh upon her shoulders. There was no way Tsukino Usagi was ever meant to be Sailor Moon.   
  
Perpetually late and klutzy, she could never fulfill her responsibilities to all those innocent people who depend on her. She fell down all the time. And she cried. A lot. She got bad grades. How could someone who couldn't pass a math test possibly out-maneuver a great evil bent on taking over the world?   
  
--------------  
  
Look at me  
  
I will never pass for a perfect Bride  
  
Or a perfect daughter  
  
--------------  
  
Slowly the sobs subsided and the girl rolled over onto her back and stared absently at the ceiling. Her face was red, eyes swollen and cheeks wet with tears. How come this burden was placed upon her? Just a freak chance because she was nice to a cat? 'Of course, not just any cat,' she thought wryly to herself. 'I had to pick one that could speak and was the carrier of magical items.' She sighed softly. 'And is way smarter than me too.'   
  
Usagi rolled to her side and propped her head on her arm. Her eyes traveled slowly about her room taking in the girlish details. Various items were crowded on every available horizontal surface, clothes strewn the floor and her schoolbag, unopened, was abandoned in the far corner near her desk. The scene was that of a careless schoolgirl, not a fearless warrior. As she rolled back to stare at the ceiling again, a few remnant tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes. Mindlessly she swiped at them as she stifled the sobs that threatened to take over again. Luna would be back soon and she needed to remove the evidence of her despair.   
  
She sat up abruptly and tossed her legs over the edge of her bed. It was bad enough that she continually let Luna down with her lack of fighting skills, but maybe she could start now in being less of a disappointment to her parents. She rose slowly and began to remove the clothes that littered her floor.  
  
----------------  
  
Can it be   
  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
  
----------------  
  
"It is V."  
  
A white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead spoke harshly, " Don't call her that! She's not just Sailor V. She's heiress to the Moon Kingdom and the Ginzuishou. She is Princess Serenity."  
  
Sailor Moon heard the reproach in his voice. She stood and faced Sailor Venus. This warrior was the Princess? At least that explained why she was such an awful leader. How disappointed the Princess must be, to have Sailor Moon as one of her protectors. Not only did she not recognize her for who she was, but needed the Princess to rescue her as well.   
  
She blushed as the blonde princess faced her and spoke. "You've done well, Sailor Moon. Since I've been helping you through the video game, I feel like we're close."  
  
-----------------  
  
Now I see  
  
That if I were truly  
  
To be myself  
  
I would break my family's heart  
  
----------------  
  
Usagi sat on her bed pale and withdrawn. She had run out of tears. She had remembered, but it was too late. Tuxedo Kamen...no Endymion had thrown himself in front of her and saved her. Again, he had sacrificed himself for her. And there was nothing she could do. Before, she was a princess with no training to defend herself. It was her guardians' jobs to protect her. Yet, on the moon she didn't take them serious enough and continued to elude them and sneak off to Earth. Not that she regretted it. It was on Earth that she met her precious Endymion. And because of her, he died protecting her. Her mother must have done something with the crystal to cause them to be here on Earth during this time.  
  
This time....this time she was on Earth. She was trained to fight...to defend herself. Usagi clutched her blankets tightly, her knuckles turning white. She did nothing. She stood there and waited to be killed. HE saved her. HE sacrificed himself AGAIN. And it wasn't until he died in her arms that he remembered who he was...who she was. She had the crystal, but it was useless. It wasn't enough to save him and now he is gone.  
  
The blonde girl consciously released the blanket that she held and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She was surrounded by yards of blonde hair. After the battle and losing her love to the Dark Kingdom, she ran home and locked herself in her room. Even though she hid herself from the world, her friends and her family, she could not hide herself from the changes she was undergoing. She ran her had ruefully though her pigtail, working her fingers though the length. 'How can I face my family like this? How do I explain that I am not just Tsukino Usagi, but Sailor Moon, Champion of love and justice AND the long-lost Moon Princess Serenity.'  
  
She glanced around her room. She missed Luna. As much as that cat nagged her and reminded her of her faults, she was a good companion. Right now, she needed someone. She had wallowed in self-pity long enough now and it was time to face the world.  
  
A slight knock jarred her from her thoughts. She rose from her bed and ended up in a heap on the floor. They were here and everything would be all right now. Her family need not know of her past, because her friends were here to help her face her future. The door opened and the girls and Luna poured inside the room.  
  
"Usagi...we're here."  
  
"Your hair!"   
  
"It was always growing long like that before on the Moon too."  
  
And the tears came again.  
  
---------------------  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight   
  
Back at me?  
  
--------------------  
  
Sailor Moon watched as Sailor Venus lifted the sword in the air.   
  
"A stone sword?"  
  
A small figure emerged from where the sword had rested. She was slight in figure and wearing a form-fitting white dress. She had wings on her back and her hair was silver and in the same twin-bun style as Sailor Moon.  
  
"That is the holy blade, to protect the princess of legend," she said. "Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, and Venus. You are the others. I called to you on Earth, as an incarnation of the moon goddess, Selene. Luna, you have done well in getting everyone here. I am the old ruler of the Silver Millennium, Queen Selenity."   
  
Sailor Moon knelt down in front of the woman in front of her. Eyes similar to her own looked back at her. She heard the words that were spoken to her...by her mother. Memories were awakened as the Queen's words washed over her. She told her of her past and of her present. She told her that she needed to save Endymion and that the future depends on her. As the Queen faded away, Sailor Moon reached for her with tears streaming from her eyes.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
Sailor Moon felt the presence of Sailor Venus approached her from behind and the weight of her hand placed on her shoulder. Her last thought before she stood and faced the scouts was that it all depended on her. 'Me and the Ginzuishou."  
  
-----------------  
  
Why is my   
  
reflection someone  
  
I don't know?  
  
-----------------  
  
Sailor Moon aimed her Moon Wand at Tuxedo Kamen and tried to heal him. As the power washed over him, he gripped the Ginzuishou tightly in his hand and spoke coldly to her. "It's useless. You won't beat me."   
  
The blonde heroine stared at the shell of her former love. 'The shard of Ginzuishou is what is keeping him alive, but to defeat Metallica, I need the full power of the Ginzuishou. So, do I kill him to restore the Ginzuishou?' Tears ran down her face as she began to cry. "No. No. No." She held her head and supersonic waves resonated, causing a ball of light to emanate from Tuxedo Kamen and float into the crystal.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen and the Ginzuishou," said Luna, "are reflecting the chaos in Usagi-chan's heart, and resonating...!"   
  
"Usagi-chan's heart..." said Ami, "is controlling the power of the Ginzuishou?"   
  
Sailor Moon mentally cried out to Queen Selenity with self-doubt. She remembered what her mother told her on the moon, "...there is no one that can do it but you. Take pride in yourself as the Moon Princess and as Sailor Moon, soldier of love and justice."  
  
She picked up the sword and swung at Tuxedo Kamen's chest. With blood spurting out of the wound, the two met and exchanged a kiss before Sailor Moon plunged the sword in her own chest. With promises of love and finding him in her next rebirth, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen both collapsed to the floor as the senshi looked on in horror.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Somehow I cannot hide  
  
Who I am  
  
Though I've tried  
  
-----------------------  
  
Usagi awoke in the darkness. She pulled out the pocket watch that belonged to Endymion. "It saved me, but I am now alone." Her tears flow down her face and land on the Ginzuishou. It opened like a flower fresh in bloom. Holding up the crystal, she caused herself and Tuxedo Kamen to leave the inside of Metallia. Gripping his hand tightly, she felt warmth flowing into him. "Mamo-chan?"  
  
Her joy was dampened slightly when he told her that he couldn't see, but she couldn't even give him comfort or love at that moment. Metallia hovered behind her. "Give me your power!"  
  
Usagi cried out for her friends. "I can't do this alone."  
  
Mamoru offered her comfort. "I will give you strength. I will always be by your side."  
  
Usagi lifted up her moon wand and began to pray. "I, Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity, now with the strength of the moon, I will seal you away! With the power of this sacred light!! Turn to dust!"   
  
----------------------------  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
---------------------------  
  
Usagi felt lips pressing against her own. She opened her eyes to see her prince embracing her.  
  
"I can see you."  
  
Tears flowed freely as Usagi realized her love was before her and restored to full health. "Endymion! I've found you, I've finally found you!"  
  
"Serenity!"  
  
"Mamoru, I'm so happy."  
  
Usagi felt herself being pulled tightly against Mamoru. His arms were strong and she felt like she was home. Her heart nearly burst with joy.  
  
"Usa, I've wanted to hold you for so long..."  
  
Usagi pulled away as she looked for her friends. "Where are they?" Mamoru reached down and placed his hand upon the earth. Though him, she was able to see her friends lifeless on the ground. She began to cry as she realized that she couldn't help them. Her broach had shattered in her battle against Metallia. Luna's voice in her mind urged her to come to the moon.  
  
Luna and Artemis, who were standing before a restored moon castle, greeted Usagi and Mamoru. Luna informed her that she was now Queen Serenity and ruler of the moon.   
  
Usagi, standing in her school uniform, held herself as a true princess. She smiled beatifically while holding onto Mamoru's arm. "I may be Princess Serenity, but I am also Usagi. I have family and Mamoru for me on Earth. That is where I belong now."  
  
---------------------------  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
--------------------------  
  
Usagi leaned over the dark-haired man sitting on a park bench reading. She gave him a quick kiss on the temple, surprising him. He closed his book and stood to face her. With a quick wink, he told her she was late and asked her if she had detention.  
  
Usagi gave him a sour look. "No I didn't. Geez." Then she handed him his repaired pocket watch that she had fixed for him and the real reason why she was late. She then reached up and gently removed his glasses. The two met, showing each other their true feelings. Something hit Mamoru back in the head, just before an explosion of light flashed above them and a child fell from the sky crashing on top of Usagi.  
  
Usagi looked up to see a bundle with pink pigtails sitting in Mamoru's lap. She turned at Usagi's scream of outrage. Tsukino Usagi, who was also known as Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess, stared at what appeared to be a mini-reflection of herself.  
  
AN: This story was written as a birthday/Christmas present to Nyanko, webmistress at SailorMoonfiction.com. She is a wonderful person whom I am grateful to have gotten to know a bit this past year. PS: Thank you to Usagiand Mamoru.com for having manga translations available since I think my kids have hidden my volumes 2 & 3. 


End file.
